Confessions and Then Some
by vintagedreamer
Summary: Even in a coma, Minato’s friends wouldn’t leave him alone. But it would take someone special and a damn good reason to actually wake him up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or SMT.

A/N: This story sorta disregards the events of The Answer, as in it won't make much mention of either them or Aigis. Mostly because I sorta despise her. :)

* * *

It started with confessions.

She sighed softly as she eavesdropped.

She was a nurse with a name and face no one cared to recall. She'd got a job at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital straight out of college; she'd been there ever since. She was old, wise with age, she'd like to think, and just a little cynical.

Coma victims, they're a special kind of rotting patient. Death is not as omnipresent with them, there's that faint candlelight, that flickering hope that _one day _things will all end happily.

Her, in her old age, well, she likes to snort and scoff at these romantic notions. Usually these coma folk, they'd have one or two visitors, obligated by that damned family thing, or by some warped notion of one-sided matrimony to visit time and time again. She sighed. Normally with the poor coma kids the visits stopped, the friends lost interest, the lovers lost affection, the family lost hope.

With Minato Arisato, no one ever lost anything.

She sighed a final time and leaned back in her chair. She listened as the young man's visitors softly passed on their secrets. And, God be as witness, she felt the subtle kindling of her faith, she felt again the hope she'd lost after five years in a hospital, with death waiting eagerly around every corner. Like all his earnest friends, she too prayed that Minato Arisato would awaken.

But until then, it was all she could do to listen:

**Confession 1: Junpei Iori**

"'Sup dude?" Junpei shouldered the door open, walking slowly into the room. "I know, I know, it's been awhile. Believe it or not man, I've been busy." He sat down in the chair, his feet lounging easily on the edge of the gurney, the soles of his shoes scuffing dirt marks on the pristine white sheets. "I joined the kendo team." He barked a laugh. "I know man, commitment, it's a big deal." Junpei wrung his worn blue cap between his fingers, his eyes intent on the face of his friend.

"That Yuko chick was totally coming on to me, but I let her down easy." He leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head. "God, I still remember when you were dating her. S'not my place to move in on your goods." Junpei cracked a grin. "Or ex-goods. But whatever. Besides, I've got other reasons for not flirtin' with her." His teeth bared in a nearly feral, crooked grin. "I'll tell you about that later though."

He shifted forward, his feet moved down, he rested his elbows on his knees. He couldn't sit still. Silence stretched minute by minute. Finally, Junpei looked up at the boy's white face.

"So, uh, I've been thinking a lot. I mean, I'm a senior now, I've got my life to plan out, right?" His eyes were downcast, watching his hands for a long moment. "I wanna be more like you Minato. I mean, you were always damn good at everything, top in your class, amazing at sports, you got all the chicks. I guess... I'm trying to say..." He threw his hat at the unconscious boy. "God, I don't know what I'm trying to say. I'm trying to be like you I guess, I'm trying to take your place but it isn't working."

He reached out, with a long, gangly arm and picked his hat of Minato's chest. "I miss you. Dammit, you're supposed be with us! Yuka-tan's been crying her eyes out every other day, the senpai aren't around anymore, even the God damn dog misses you!" He ran his hands through what little hair he had. "Jesus, I sound like a friggen homo. But dude, I'm serious."

He stood suddenly, the chair screeching painfully against the tiled floor. He looked down at the young man in the bed. Minato's face was pale, his dark hair dishevelled, his eyes closed.

"Just," he paused, he swallowed the lump in his throat, he wondered what he was saying. "Just wake up soon Minato, okay?"

He turned and left, the door swinging gently closed behind him.

**Confession 2: Yukari Takeba**

"Sorry I'm late, Minato," she hurried in, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She busied herself with setting the flowers in a vase by Minato's head, her gaze flitting over the unconscious boy, but not lingering. Finally, she sat, her hands nervously straightening her skirt, brushing at her blouse, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked frazzled and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Not much happened today," she began, her tone over-bright. "Junpei was late, as usual; Ekoda gave him heck for it. We've got another essay due for Composition; I'm probably going to need your help with it." She smiled, apologetically. "I used to always ask you for help, I don't get how you're so smart. I mean, where'd you find the time to study, what with the whole saving the world thing going on?" She laughed, and the sound echoed softly through the room. "Oh! And guess what? Fuuka made dinner today, and it was _amazing. _She's really come a long way; remember the first time she tried to make dinner for us? Here," she bent over, searching through her pink tote bag. "I brought you some of the dessert." She laid a small wrapped package on his bedside table.

"Oh, and we got a new kid in the dorm today. A girl, Kei Emmery, she's Japanese but she's been living in England, where her adoptive parents live. They're business partners with the Kirijo firm, Mitsuru brought her back. She's starting at Gekkoukan next week." She paused, a thoughtful expression on her face. "She reminds me of you, Minato. She's quiet, but friendly if you talk to her. I like her. She _is _very pretty though, short dark hair, glasses, dark eyes. I'm trying not to get jealous."

She smiled, and her torrent of words continued. Yukari thoughtlessly conveyed her every worry, she described in explicit detail each uneventful part of her day. Time passed, and eventually she lapsed into silence, simply content to watch Minato. She took solace in the steady rise and fall of his chest, and was comforted by the beat she'd know she'd hear if she pressed her ear over his heart. An errant glance out the window informed Yukari that the sun was setting and with a soft sigh she got to her feet.

"It's getting late." She bent over, and smoothed the boy's hair out of his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Minato."

She left, her shoulders slumped with the knowledge that she'd be back the next day, and the day after that, and every day until he woke up.

**Confession 3: Ken Amada and Koromaru**

Ken rested his chin on his folded arms, which were placed easily on the side of Minato's gurney. He blinked, his hazel eyes searching the older man's face.

"I brought Koro-chan." He confided in a whisper. "I told the nurse he was just an authentic stuff toy, you told me you did that once at the movies. I don't think she believed me, but she let me in anyway."

There was a soft whimper from the floor. The gurney sagged slightly, as Koromaru jumped on it. Ken watched as the dog sniffed at Minato's legs. He whimpered again, and curled up into a ball. Ken laughed.

"I think he might be sad that you're not petting him. But he solves his problems like most dogs do, he goes to sleep. Sometimes I wish I could do the same." Ken reached out to pet the dog lazily. "I miss your advice Minato-san. You never treated me like a kid, the way Yukari and Junpei do. You actually took me seriously."

"They moved me out of the dorm, y'know. But I visit pretty often. Yukari teases me about girls and Junpei tries to give me some ridiculous manly tips. Fuuka just makes me cookies and laughs at things I say. She says they're 'cute'." Ken smiled, but there was a wry, rueful edge to it. "To be honest, it's kinda annoying. I'm in junior high now, seriously, how old do I have to be before they'll stop? I wish you were around. You balance them out. You and me actually _talk._"

He sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Minato-san. I like them all very much. It's just different, with the senpai gone, and you... well... here." He reached over a scratched Koromaru behind the ears. The dog yipped playfully.

"Excuse me! Is that a _dog _in there?" A doctor's voice drifted in through the open door.

Ken jumped to his feet, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oops! Gotta run Minato-san. I'll see you later." He scooped Koromaru up in his arms and darted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or SMT.

A/N: After this chapter we're done with the confessions! They were mostly to set the scene in a natural kinda way, and to give some insight as to how the characters are doing.

* * *

**Confession 4: Fuuka Yamagishi**

Fuuka peeked into the bright hospital room and was pleased to find it empty, save for its patient.

"Hi Minato." She tiptoed cautiously in, as if worried of waking him from sleep. "How are you doing?" She sat and looked around the room, her eyes flickering back and forth, as if uncertain where to rest. For a long moment, she was quiet. Then, settling upon a topic of conversation, she spoke. "So, I saw Keisuke-san today. A lot of Gekkoukan alumni are in town; what with the Christmas break. He asked about you, he was surprised you weren't at the music club. I told him you were sick." She blushed faintly, as if telling a half-truth was as shameful as lying about murder. She cleared her throat awkwardly, and continued. "Akihiko will be back soon too. I'm very much looking forward to seeing him again. Akihiko is actually still in the Bay area, but he lives in university residence. He's at Kirijo University, he's majoring in kinesiology. I think it's very fitting. I'm not sure if I told you before, but Mitsuru is studying overseas all the way in England. She's back now, for the break, though she's been very busy with running the company, so we haven't seen a great deal of her. She brought a transfer student with her though, a Japanese girl who's the adopted daughter of one of the Kirijo Company's business partners. The company is funding her education, I think. Her name is Kei, she's living in our dorm and I like her very much."

"The dorm is very different now, with her and some of the other new people. You know Kenji moved in? I forget his last name, but he was in your homeroom last year. He's very friendly. And so has Kazushi, and that quiet girl from student council, you know, the one with the glasses and the long hair. I swear, she's even more quiet than me! I admit I don't even know her name. I'm too embarrassed to ask someone about it. I bet she knows my name." Fuuka laughed. "It's weird, with the senpai gone and Aigis back at the lab." She shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. "Anyway, it's getting late, and Yukari told me I should make dinner more often. I'm planning to tonight, so I think I have to go." She stood and bowed slightly to the unconscious figure. "It was good seeing you Minato."

**Confession 5: Akihiko Sanada**

"Hey Minato." Akihiko stood by the edge of the gurney, looking down at his friend. "It's been awhile, huh?" His jacket, the same beige one he favoured while on holiday, was slung over his shoulder, one hand tucked in his pants pocket. "I just got back in town, I've been studying at the KU. It's kept me busy, I admit I haven't been training as hard as I should be." He tossed his jacket onto an empty chair and tucked his other hand in his pocket. "I guess I don't really have much to be training for though, right? Thanks to you, mostly."

His face darkened. "Tch. It's very like you to do this y'know. You were always so selfless. Well, the fight's over now, kid, so you can do us all a favour and wake up. You got nothing to martyr yourself for anymore." He waited for a moment, as if expecting some response. Then he scoffed a laugh and cracked a bitter grin. "I guess if it was that easy, you'd already be awake. But seriously, give it some thought. Poor Takeba's fallen to pieces without you around." He kicked the floor idly, as his thoughts wandered. "Y'know, I always suspected she liked you. It's sad, the only thing that makes us realise what we want is not being able to have it. On that note, I have some news for you. You'd never guess. It's about Junpei... and Mitsuru." He laughed outright then. "I can tell you're surprised, that's gotta be the most unexpected couple ever. I think it started that time she called the police because his room was so messy she'd thought it'd been ransacked. I didn't even know about it until a few days ago, I went to visit the dorm, and she was sitting there, her hand in his. I guess Junpei's got a thing for redheads."

Akihiko sighed. "I guess its human nature to fervently want what's unavailable. I'm good at overcoming weakness though; I'll just train myself and get through this. Mitsuru only thinks of me as a friend anyway, or almost as a brother. It could never have been more than that. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I guess with her out of the country and Shinji not around, I don't have anyone to really talk to. But I know what you're thinking: "pining's not attractive", you told me that once when you caught me watching her." He grinned crookedly. "You were always very perceptive. But seeing you has got me resolved, I'm just going to move on with my life."

He picked up his jacket and shrugged it on.

"Thanks Minato, I'll see you later."

**Confession 6: Mitsuru Kirijo**

"It's good to see you Arisato."

Mitsuru sat, straight-backed in the chair by his gurney, her legs crossed and her expression weary. She looked tired, a combination of jet-lag, stress and many nights with too little sleep preying on her delicate features. "I'm sorry I haven't been in to see you earlier. I've been extremely busy with the company. To be honest, I leave most of the negotiation to my father's advisors and coworkers, but as the only remaining Kirijo, all official decisions are left to me. I'm glad to be back in Japan. As much as I love Great Britain, it can't compare to home." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "Everyone keeps telling me it's the holiday season and I should relax. I've been trying to, but then all I do is sit and think about all the things that have to get done! It's frustrating. Junpei says if I don't stop my head will explode." She laughed, and then paused and coloured faintly. "I guess one of the others might have told you about, er," she cleared her throat nervously. "about Junpei and I. I imagine you think it's rather unexpected." She smiled then. "I think he's exactly what I need to calm down, and he is so very _different _from people I normally associate with. He provides a very different perspective on things, it makes being with him enjoyable. I'm sure the whole experience will be enriching. I think you understand how I feel, Arisato, I know you're quite empathetic."

Mitsuru continued for some time, surprising even herself with how much she had to say. "You know, I find it very easy to talk to you, and you know I am not overly fond of sharing my feelings." She confided. "I suppose conversation is easier when it's a one way affair." She paused, her expression thoughtful. "I wonder how much you'll remember when you wake. I have every confidence in your awakening, Arisato. I just hope it will be sometime soon."

Her cell phone rang, and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She glanced at the name that flashed across the screen and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. It was good to see you again Arisato, I'll return soon."

She flipped open her phone and began talking, even as she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or SMT.

A/N: We finally get some outside-of-the-hospital-action!

To TimeIsRunningOut999: Thanks! It was a bit of a challenge to really define some of the people, so I'm glad you thought they were in character.

To mangafreak7793: I actually really enjoy writing the confessions, so I took you up on your suggestion, though I started with a kinda random social link. I hope you like it :)

To Darkforce222: Yeah, I dunno. At first I really liked Aigis, but as she starts getting more human and less robotic, I started to dislike her. And yeah, cheese is kinda my forte :)

* * *

**Confession 7: Mutatsu**

"Hey, kid." The monk leaned forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees. "Bet you didn't expect to see me, huh?" Despite the time that had passed, his tone was still endearing. "Also bet you're wondering how I knew where the Hell to find you. Well, remember that P.I. I hired to look for my wife? Yeah, that's right. I spent good money on renewing this friendship, and now I find out you're too out of it to listen to an old man talk." He laughed. "I just wanted to see you again, and see life's been treatin' you. From the looks of things, that'd be pretty shitty."

"I wanted you to know that I'm a grandpa now." He sat back in the chair, a satisfied smile on his face. "Yup, Grandpa Mutatsu, with a beautiful little granddaughter named Mai. My son's living on his own with his pretty, young wife. Me and Mrs. Monk, we're just wasting each other's time, making good use of my retirement funds. Yeah, things are going pretty good for me now. Better than they are for you anyway." Mutatsu smirked. It would seem despite his change in circumstances, he hadn't grown out of his cynicism. "But, even with all the drinking and cigar smoking, I'm still a man of faith. Buddha will do right by you, I have no doubt." He said nothing for some time. He only watched the comatose boy, his bleary, brown eyes softened with concern. Quiet murmur filled the small room. Mutatsu's prayer was almost melodic. He hadn't been lying when he said his recitation of the Heart Sutra was moving.

He finished with a small smile on his lips. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I've got a story to tell you kid. Listen up, it started with a-"

BANG.

Mutatsu was on his feet, steadying himself against the gurney as a tremor worked its way through the ground beneath his feet. Around him, chaos erupted, women ran screaming, voices called out, half order, half question, and the scent of fire permeated the air. Mutatsu rushed to the window, in time for another massive BANG, an explosion that rang through his head, reverberating again and again even as he witnessed the fire that sprang forth.

Out the hospital window, the building across the street was burning. Unmoving humans littered the sidewalk, cars had swerved off the road, fire trucks were already on the scene, their occupants busy with hoses and ladders.

"Buddha take us..." the monk breathed.

Down below, a news crew had arrived. A reporter had placed herself a safe distance from the explosion site, positioned precisely so that the carnage could be caught on camera, just over her shoulder.

"Only moments ago, the Bay Area suffered yet another bombing. This time, it was a residential building at the north-east intersection of Tatsumi and 47th, directly across from Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, that bore the brunt of the damage. The city's fire department and bomb squad are investigating the cause of the explosion. Could this be another attack from the kamikaze terrorists who call themselves Atrum? Tune in at six for the whole report."

"Jesus Christ." Junpei leaned back on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV. "Can you believe this?"

"This country really isn't looking too safe right now," The girl next to Junpei had looked up from her book to watch the broadcast. "I've only been here a week and this is the third bombing."

"Things like this don't normally happen, Kei-san," Fuuka strove to assure her.

"Yeah, no kidding. These guys are _extreme_. I mean, kamikaze bombers, I thought that died out in Japan with World War Two." Junpei's tone was incredulous. With a frustrated sigh, he turned the TV off. "At least we know Yuka-tan visited the hospital hours ago. No way she coulda got hurt."

Fuuka nodded, and then spoke. "I don't understand. There doesn't seem to be any consistency in the bombings. First, a subway station, then a playground and now an apartment building. What do these 'Atrum' people want to achieve?"

Kei shrugged and got to her feet, stretching her arms out with an exaggerated yawn. "You know, the usual. Chaos, anarchy, confusion."

Junpei laughed. "You never know Kei-Kei, you might be right."

She shrugged, pushing her black framed glasses a little higher up her nose. "Whatever, I've had enough explosions for one day, I'm off to bed. And stop calling me that." She turned and walked away, rolling her head on her neck to work out kinks.

"Whatever you say, Kei-Kei!"

"Junpei," Kei could hear Fuuka's mild-mannered scolding as she climbed the stairs. She sighed.

It had only taken her a day or two to decide she hated Japan. And the explosions were only half the reason. Mostly, it was because of the food. Skinny though she was, eating was something Kei enjoyed more than most teenage girls do. She rather despised Japanese food, it was a combination of staple diet rice, thin noodles and seafood, all of which she had little fondness for. She sighed again. There were also too many stairs to climb to get to her room. Since when were girl's floors the third floor? Shouldn't men be forced to climb more stairs?

Kei reached her room with a sigh of relief. She had successfully avoiding being ambushed by dorm mates who had their hearts set on socializing. Being social was something Kei didn't really excel at. She was always quick with a caustic remark or snide answer, which didn't help to make her well liked. That's why she liked Junpei the best out of her new dorm mates. She could be mean to him, and he didn't mind. She didn't outright dislike the other people she lived with; she just wanted some quiet time to settle in.

She'd also gone too long without a fight. Back home in London, the S.E.F. was on the streets nearly every night, taking care of the Shadows. She'd gotten used to the exercise. In Japan, they'd apparently solved their Shadow problem. Kei had grown accustom to the frequent adrenaline rushes and near-death-experiences using her Persona had brought. It wasn't that she craved fighting and destruction, but she had come to terms with it. Without the occasional gunshot to the head, Kei was starting to feel numb. She didn't even have school work occupy herself with. She sighed again, collapsing unceremoniously on her bed.

_Stupid Christmas. Stupid holidays. _Even in the safety of her room, voices drifted up from below. Lying on her back, she placed her white IPod earbuds in her ears and let the music slowly drown them out.

Floors below her, heated conversation continued.

"This _can't_ be good, three explosions in one week and the police still have nothing." Yukari sighed. She was tired. She'd spent the morning with Minato, and then done the dorm's grocery shopping. Needless to say, the news of the bombing had shocked her. It didn't quite compare to the surprise she'd felt at Akihiko's statement.

_"Officer Kurosawa wants us to investigate the terrorist organization Atrum."_

"How do they expect us to accomplish anything, if they can provide us with no significant information?" Mitsuru questioned.

"I think you're missing the point, Mitsuru." Junpei was on the loveseat next to her. "My question is 'how do they expect us to do anything if there's no Dark Hour?' Aren't we just a bunch of normal kids now?"

Yukari agreed. It'd been nearly a year since they'd last used their Persona's to destroy Erebus. It had been hard, but they'd all fallen back into normalcy. They'd all accepted that they'd saved the world, and they'd never be acknowledged for it. They'd all turned in their Evokers, and parted with their scarlet red S.E.E.S. armbands. All eyes turned to Akihiko. It was he, after all, who had called them up to meet that night, who had imparted the strange request on them, who was now looking down at his feet as if he didn't have all the answers.

Yukari was surprised how familiar it felt. It was so easy to fall back into the patterns. Ken wasn't there, and neither was,she painfully admitted, Minato, but the rest of S.E.E.S. sat tensely around, waiting expectantly for one of their experienced members to explain himself. They'd spent the last eight months trying to move on and somehow they'd ended up back here again. A small part of Yukari didn't mind.

Akihiko cleared his throat. He looked up, his expression serious.

"Officer Kurosawa believes there might be Shadows involved."

Three voices spoke at once.

"Are you friggen' kidding me?"

"That can't be possible!"

"Why would he say that?"

Yukari realized who hadn't spoken. She turned her soft, brown gaze on Fuuka, who was busy managing to make even sitting look nervous and precarious. The small girl was staring intently at the floor, her brow lined with thought.

"Fuuka?" Yukari knew the girl needed only a little encouragement.

"I've... felt something lately." Her fingers intertwined and unwound in her lap. "It's like a pressure in the back of my head, it's, I think it's..."

"Your Persona." Mitsuru supplied, when Fuuka hesitated.

Fuuka nodded. "Juno's calling to me. I think... she senses Shadows."

No one responded. The silence, to a certain degree, expressed what they were feeling. On Yukari's part, it was anger. Everything they'd fought for, the months of training and climbing that stupid tower, the people they'd lost or hurt along the way, the people that'd been hurt. The people that were still hurting, flinching away from the after effects of moments they'd never forget. _For nothing. _She fought the urge to scream.

She didn't have to for long.

An unearthly shriek broke the silence. From the sound of it, it was close by, maybe just outside the dorm door.

Everyone exchanged fearful, knowing glances. They knew that noise, they'd heard it a thousand times.

It was the scream of a Shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or SMT.

A/N: Finally, some excitement! The confession in this one is at the end, for a change of scene.

To .Unbelievable.Mishap.: Thanks, I'm glad you like the confessions :) I'm also glad I'm not the only anti-Aigis kid out there.

* * *

Things happened faster than Akihiko could make sense of them. He hid behind the front counter, his head twisting to glance over his shoulder, his heart racing in his chest as he tried fiercely to understand exactly _what the Hell was going on, _and what to do about it. He took two deep breaths to calm himself. He tried to work things out reasonably, logically.

Except that there wasn't anything God damn reasonable about the situation.

One: A Shadow screamed outside, warning them of an attack.

Two: He and the others were on their feet in seconds, Mitsuru already taking command.

Three: She'd sent Fuuka to make sure other dorm members stayed upstairs.

Four: She'd told them to get ready into some sort of battle formation and-

Five: The dorm doors had exploded inwards, knocking Junpei off his feet. Pieces of ice clung to the doorframe, slowly working its way over the walls. Cold. The thought registered numbly in his brain. Everything was freezing, blistering cold.

Six: Damned if he knew what happened next. Hopefully, the others were taking cover like he was.

"Shit." He searched the ground desperately, praying for something he could use as a weapon. Not far to his right he spotted a shattered splint of wood from the door. He stretched his arm out, reaching cautiously, and then froze.

Behind him, he heard footsteps.

Footsteps, and _laughter. _It wasn't exactly the crazed, maniacal laughter you'd expect from a power hungry primetime villain, but there was a wild edge to it. Again, there were footfalls just behind him. Akihiko's heart pounded, he could feel his blood pulsing through his veins. All his training, and for what? To just sit and cower behind a counter, while his friends were in danger? But without Caesar, what good could he honestly do? His outstretched arm was only inches away from the shattered wooden splint, if he could grab it and vault himself over the counter fast enough...

_"Come out and play, children." _

The low, singsong voice of the Shadow chilled Akihiko more than the ice that was slowly consuming the room did. Shadows couldn't _talk_. They couldn't, the only one who had ever spoken was Nyx, and he hadn't sounded anything like this one. He hadn't sounded so _human. _So human, and yet somehow, subtly, so perversely not. All thoughts of the convoluted plan that had slowly been piecing itself together in his mind vanished. His arm retreated, and he feared even that minute gesture would betray his location. Akihiko was frightened. And he was powerless.

Being powerless was the one thing in the world he could not abide by.

_"Nobody wants to play with Atrum?"_

That voice again, that ungodly sound, it somehow managed to paralyzed him. Even had he wanted to (which, with his quickly fading courage, would have been unlikely) he physically could not move.

_"Well then, I'll just have to come and f-"_

"Shut up."

It was like those two words, sounding distinctively, blessedly normal, released Akihiko from the Shadow's verbal imprisonment. He quickly rolled to the right, snatching up the splint as he went, gracefully coming up on his feet. Around him, a thin casing of ice was devouring the room bit by bit. He spotted Junpei and Mitsuru, crouched behind a couch. He could see the top of Yukari's head, hidden over by the dinner table.

But all of that lost meaning when he finally looked for the Shadow.

It wasn't a Shadow. It was human.

Or at first glance, it could pass for human. It was a young man, dressed in a shredded suit with a dishevelled tie and dark, wild hair. And yet, despite his appearance, the man exuded a feral, demonic sort of energy. Ice wound its way up his arms; his veins pulsed visibly beneath his pallid skin, mapping out his lifeblood in thin blue and red lines. His eyes were nearly glowing, as if lit from within, a golden red so unnatural Akihiko found himself unable to look away. Then, it opened its too-large, terrible mouth and spoke.

_"How nice of you to come and see me."_

"I told you to shut up."

Akihiko suddenly remembered the voice that had broken the Shadow/man's hold over him. He risked a backward glance over his shoulder, and saw a girl he didn't recognize. She was rather tiny, short and skinny, with her short, dark hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. She was dressed for sleep, wearing a black tank top and a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms. And around her neck, he spied two small, white earbuds. But her eyes, hidden behind her plastic framed glasses, flashed with knowledge, and annoyance. And, gripped loosely, even easily, in her right hand was a gun.

But Akihiko knew it wasn't a gun. It'd been eight months since he'd seen an Evoker. He'd hung up his own with a sense of forbearance and good riddance. He'd never thought he'd see one again. He'd never thought he'd be so happy to see one again.

_"Now, now little girl." _The Shadow/person advanced with slow, lumbering steps, a sheet of ice spreading around each and every step he took. _"A little politeness would do you good." _

He raised his hand and Akihiko shouted a warning. Again events raced by, not waiting for him to understand. When it was over, he lay against the wall, his back aching, trying feebly to make sense of things.

One: The Shadow/man/whatever had raised an arm to attack.

Two: The girl with the glasses had deliberately lifted her arm, placing her gun barrel gently against the bottom of her chin. Her expression told him she had done this a thousand times before.

Three: Ice laced out in vicious daggers from the Shadow's finger tips.

FourFiveSix: The girl's trigger finger fell. That familiar not-quite gunshot sound rang through the room. Light consumed her and out of the haze stepped a majestic, winged woman who batted away the ice with an easy wave of her hand and a bored expression. The ghost-angel-woman's long hair formed whip-like tendrils and lashed out, carelessly choking, ensnaring, suffocating the Shadow. The girl advanced and her Persona, or whatever it was, moved with her, a sadistic grin on its ethereal face. The Shadow shrieked savagely, everyone flinched back from the noise. In one final, dying thrall he convulsed and little shards of ice raced towards the girl with the glasses.

Seven: Some sort of explosion maybe? The Shadow disintegrated, a stark, but a thankfully human scream tore through the night, and Akihiko was sent flying, thrown back against a wall.

He groaned as the dust settled. Achingly, he got to his feet, clutching at his gut and praying another rib hadn't been broken. He limped forward, and surveyed the scene. The ice was gone, the dust, the shattered doors and the girl lying on the floor, her glasses askew, were the only testament as to what had just occurred.

"Oh, God." He fell to his knees, next to the now unconscious girl. Her shirt was torn, and darkened with blood just above her hip bone. It seemed her Persona hadn't been able to deflect the Shadow's last blow. He tried to staunch the red flow with his hands, as voices around him searched for some kind of explanation. The blood kept flowing, seemingly unmindful of the pressure he applied.

"She's a _Persona user_?" Yukari had come out of hiding, her skin pale, her eyes wide.

"And what the Hell was that thing?" Junpei's face was mostly disbelieving; it bore no traces of fear. "It was almost human, but then it had some crazy ass power like Mitsuru's. And it talked! It said things!"

Mitsuru had come forward, and was looking at the girl on the floor. She looked frazzled, but she diplomatically tried to hide it with reason. "Everyone calm down. We'll have time to discuss... whatever this was later. Junpei, take Akihiko and Kei to the hospital. Check her into the emergency ward, and make sure Akihiko gets his ribs looked at." Junpei nodded.

"I don't need to-" Protest was already forming on Akihiko's lips.

"Just go, Akihiko. You'll need to drive." Mitsuru's tone was curt. She expected her orders to be followed.

Akihiko felt himself nod, compliance coming easily to him. He slipped his arms under the girl's knees and back, and stood.

"Let me take her Akihiko-san. You're half crippled." Despite his words, Junpei's tone was surprisingly gentle. He slipped the girl out of the older man's arms and turned towards the door.

As they left, Akihiko absently registered Mitsuru still barking orders.

"We'll have to make up a story to tell the other dorm residents. You go tell Fuuka everything's fine. I'll do what I can to clean up here."

Akihiko sighed as he fished his car keys out of his pocket. He told himself he had to hurry, that the girl in Junpei's arms could be dying. But somehow, he knew that wasn't true. With a Persona like that, so magnificent and powerful, she wasn't going anywhere. _So, _he thought, a wry smile on his face. _The Shadows are back, huh? _He got into his car, and put the keys in the ignition. _Good. It's been a while since I've had a really good fight. _He turned the car on and sped down the road.

**Confession 8: Kenji**

"You'll never guess what happened, Minato!" Kenji was one of those kids whose optimism often verged on annoying. "There was a burglary at the dorm! I didn't actually see what happened, Fuuka-san said it was too dangerous to go downstairs, but it was still exciting. Some Gekkoukan alumni were visiting, you remember Mitsuru Kirijo? Drop dead gorgeous, student council president? Well yeah, she was one of them. And the other was that captain of the boxing team all the girls liked. Sanada, or something. Anyways, they were downstairs when the whole thing was happening, along with some of the other dorm kids. They tried to stop the burglar." His words were tripping over themselves, he was so eager to tell his story. "Can you imagine being stared down by Kirijo-san? I wouldn't mind some jail time if I was on the receiving end of a look like that." He laughed.

"But I guess I shouldn't be joking. Because someone actually got _shot_." His tone lowered, and his expression grew grave. "Can you believe it? It was a transfer student from England, you wouldn't know her. But apparently she told the burglar to shut up!" He laughed. "If you think I'm being kinda insensitive, don't worry about it. Kei-san is doing fine; she'll make a full recovery. I even went to visit her before I came to see you. She's on the floor below you. She told me I was allowed to joke about the whole thing, if I promised not to visit her for a week." Again, Kenji giggled. "Dude, this totally made my year. It's probably going to be the most exciting thing, y'know, in my life. I mean, I actually heard a gunshot!" He was nearly bouncing in his chair with excitement. "A real gunshot! It's crazy man. Oh, and afterwards, a police officer was over, talking with everyone who'd been downstairs at the time. It was all very hush-hush, we weren't allowed to eavesdrop. There's probably going to be some huge investigation and everything. I mean, the guy somehow blew off the dorm doors! Not very subtle for a burglar, if you ask me. And apparently he had like this smoke grenade or something he threw, so he could escape. They told me he didn't get anything valuable."

Kenji sighed, and sat back in his chair. "Dude, just thinking about it gives me like a rush. Except then I get tired." He laughed again, one hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well anyway, that's all I've got to report this time. I'll see you later Kei-san."

Kenji stood, and left the room, whistling tunelessly as he strolled along.


End file.
